A New Introduction
by xXDoodles26Xx
Summary: Happenings after episode 97. A girl stood oustide the door of the order. Exorcists injured but still fighting inside. The akuma were winning until the girl stepped in. Who is this kawaii girl? Lavi X Reira, Allen X Lenalee.


**CH. 1**

The aura around the order was dark and had an evil presence. That's right. The akuma had invaded the orders base with Lulubell as their leader. But the battle didn't just start, no, it started many hours before now. Many exorcists were injured but the count is the same for the akuma. " Innocence activate!" cried allen. Lavi couldn't do anything, his innocence still had to be repaired and as for kanda, his mark kept on spreading over his body.

"Hmm, something is definetly not right." said a young girl outside the door of the order. As beautiful as her face was with her crystal blue eyes, rosey cheeks, pale skin and lush pink hair flowing with the breeze, she was furious as ever.

Meanwhile, inside of the base everybody was desperate for a savior. It really didn't seem like anyone was going to come and even worse, there was a high chance that the millenium earl was going to appear. " Lavi! Kanda! Get lenalee and get away from here! Do it now! " said Allen as loud as he could but it was too late. A level 4 akuma was staring Lenalee down. " Hmm should i eat you or your dear 'boyfriend' over there?" asked the akuma. "NO! Don't you dare do anything to Allen, Lavi or Kanda! in fact don't do anything to anybody!" yelled Lenalee. Tears slowly dropped down her face as she noticed she didn't have her innocence anymore. She was helpless and about to die. " **AHEM**!"

" **LEVERRIER**! you have five seconds to get over here right now! Look at how many people are injured and stop trying to replace me! you really suck at being the leader! " said the young girl after kicking the orders' door down. " Oh no. it couldn't be." said Leverrier. There she was, the adorable girl standing outside of the door about to punch the living daylights out of Leverrier. " Reira! I mean head! no Mam! What are you doing here? and before you do an-" Leverrier was cut off. '**HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ALLEN**! and you didnt ev-" said Reira before she looked to her right. As much as she wanted to kick the crap out of leverrier, she had to attck the akuma right infront of her before finishing her business.

"Innocence." said Reira. All of a sudden a sword materialized in her hand as she sliced across the first akuma. Then shot the second with the gun in her right hand that later materialized, third with the sword and last but not least, she left a big foot print on the last akuma kicking it unconscious. " Very good little one but you're too late" said Lulubell as she stabbed Reira right in the heart. " Game over" she said as the dead girl fell over. Everybody stood silent as their savior died right before their eyes.

"hmm are you quite sure about that? Because i think the games about to start right about. . . **NOW! INNOCENCE ACTIVATE**!" shouted Reira. A blinding white light came out blinding everybody except for allen who put his clown galsses on. " No way those can't be. wings? on her back!" said allen. he watched as the akuma dissintegrated into the light and healed the members of the order.

Silence surrounded the room. " Finally! Now where is that Leverrier? Aha! I see you!" as Reira started pacing towards Leverrier, Lulubell came out and tried to attack her. With a snap of her fingers, Reira said " Restrain." white barriers covered her arms and legs. "what's with the long face eh? Now can i finally do some ass kicking? " Reira said. "heh . . . HA HA HA! Fool! you're too late. The Earl is already here so be prepared." Lulubell said before going unconscious. "Yeah, yeah." said Reira as she snapped her fingers again, this time making a box similar to roads' appear around Lulubell.

" Ke ke ke. It seems that my plan didn't go as well as i thought but no worries, things are going to get mor-" said the Earl but surprisingly he was interrupted. "**OMIGOD**! Can you just stay back at your little ark and let me kick this guys ass! seriously i'm getting so mad and i usually don't! AND before you start saying anything else infront of me again, **CHANGE THE FREAKIN' OUTFIT**! Come on that was sooo 90 years ago! Go on, shoo shoo." said Reira as she was pushing the Earl back into the ark. "o-o-ok. Wait what? no wait a sec-" he said. "There we go. now!" she said after shoving him into the ark. Everybody stared with wide eyes as there savior just did a miracle. infact, she did!

"Now! as I was saying, oh right, five seconds Leverrier! 5, 4, 3, 2," reira was counting way to fast. "**NO** ! wait i can explai-" pleaded leverrier. "1. **TOO LATE**! Have fun!" she said as she gave him the finishing blow which made him fly half way across the room. clap clap." Now that that's over with, I guess I should introduce myself because all i see are intense eyeballs glaring at me. Anyways my name is Reira Valliere, creater/head of the order. Please to meet you all." she said with a wide grin across her face.


End file.
